B.W. Eldarge
B.W. Eldarge, born Brian Williams Eldarge, is a German scientist who specializes in several areas of science including Genetics, Quantum Mechanics, Medicine, and dabbling in pathology, archaeology, astrology/cosmology, biology and zoology. Early Life Not much is known about B.W. Eldarge's early life. His parents were known to be very supportive of his voracious hunger for education. When he was a child growing up in western Germany, he was very popular amongst his classmates. As he grew up, none of this popularity fell away, and he dated several women as he went into higher schools. When Eldarge was in his early twenties, he and his family moved to America. When there, he continued his education. He was unable to move out of his parents house because he was spending his money on learning. Mid Life B.W. Eldarge finally enters the history books when the U.S military buys a homemade contraption from the creative young boy. What exactly this is confidential. With the money he made, he becomes very rich. He is finally able to move out and buy a nice house in Michigan. He still manages to pursue his education into complex scientific subjects. When he creates a second invention that he sells to the government, they hire him. Sadly, from here once again much of his life becomes secretive. He does eventually work his way up to the top, and is called a 'super genius' even by others in his league. In the late nineties, he is called to investigate tissue samples collected from quickly decaying corpses. Eldarge and a man named Henry Maddox (uncle of Evan Maddox) are put in charge of a specialized CIA team that 'doesn't exist' to try to bring in a live specimen and examine it. They are searching for these beings because corpses decay faster than normal humans and provide no decent samples. These people are being hunted down because of in explainable occurrences involving them and abnormal brutal murders. For twenty years no lead can be found, until they learn of a man named Sean Clements, who was a captured live specimen held in a remote Alaskan military base. When the government sends a CH-47 Chinook helicopter to pick him up, they find him gone, with every single person in the base messily slaughtered. A super secret international man hunt begins for Sean Clements. Henry Maddox takes over this part, since he is the veteran CIA soldier, if a bit elderly. When Sean is finally captured, Eldarge examines and talks with him. He eventually discovers that Sean is different. Upon further examination, Sean tells Eldarge about the thing that would possess him, and tells how it panicked as he was under attack, and committed suicide. Yet, for some reason, he can still talk with it. Eldarge and the scientists remain at his lab in Michigan while Henry and Sean take the combat part of the team out to try to hunt down a host still in contact with the possessor. Eldarge and the others take information from Maddox and Clements and eventually discover the truth. Eldarge is saftly in D.C. when the missile strikes blow the device in Scottsbluff, Nebraska apart. Eldarge had been so obsessed and stressed over this event, he had been ignoring his family. His wife, Cynthia, left him as a result. His influence in the legal system helped him win custody of his son, Matthew Eldarge. With the work stress over, he is finally able to spend more time with his son, who is turning out to be quite the prodigy himself. Late Life Towards the end of his life, B.W. Eldarge too part in one final exciting venture, which left him psychologically shattered and emotionally tired. He became increasingly distant from his family, much to the disappointment of his son. Despite this, Matthew still manages to get along with his father's resources, yet without proper parenting from a physically absent mother and a mentally absent father, he takes on childlike behavior, and is unfortunately never reprimanded because he becomes just as much of a genius as his father. The event that caused Eldarge such mental trauma was the government called on him again to deal with a biowarfare nano virus that operates with a sort of intelligence. It was released by an insane former government CDC man named Logan Affolter. Combating this is a one step forward, two step backward thing. Eldarge realizes he is getting to old for this, and never fully recovered from the paranormal invasion he combated with Henry Maddox and Sean Clements. He suffers a slight mental breakdown and his colleague, Charlie Huang, takes over the project. The epidemic becomes too big to keep secret and is revealed to the public. The result is mass panic, but when Eldarge arrives back on the scene, the virus is quarantined, and Eldarge does nothing but push dying people back into one area and watch almost a million people slowly die from the nano virus. Trivia 1. B.W. Eldarge fathered an illegitimate daughter with a woman named Emily Lancaster. 2. B.W. Eldarge had two siblings, all younger than him. When he was living with his parents, he helped provide for his siblings. 3. B.W. Eldarge's great-great grandson was involved in the production of the tunneling drive for use in spaceships. 4. Eldarge remained in contact with Henry after they went their separate ways. He felt Henry was the only one who could relate to the psychological stress he felt. 5. Eldarges's experiments in genetic engineering lead to the cloning of extinct species and eventually the very alteration of a select group of humans.